Harry Potter and the Amulet of Omens
by Frosted Ink
Summary: An alternate take on the Sixth Year at Hogwarts. After a devestating event that happens to Seamus, he and Harry find they have something in common. In a twist Seamus recieves a strange amulet with hidden powers. Warning: Slash involved in later chapters.
1. Prelude: The Storms Edge

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, and or form own or profit from the Harry Potter series or its characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, not me (duh). The only thing I lay claim to is my plotline. This story contains slash. That is male/male relationships. If you are offended or cannot stomach suchs things your browser should have a "back" button. Use it now. If your fine with it then enjoy the story.

This is an alternate Year Six story. Events from Years One - Five of the HPBs are part of the history.

Pairings: HP/SF RW/TB

**Harry Potter and the Amulet of Omens**

Prelude: The Storm's Edge

Lightning ripped across the horizon, followed by a boom a few seconds later. The windows of The Burrow covered in a thin later of humidity. It was late evening, Arthur and Molly Weasley were cleaning up after supper. Fred and George had retired to thier room, which was now producing the occasional explosion (They had alot to work on with Harry's Prize Money). Bill and Charlie had come home as well, Charlie in Percy's old room, Bill in his own. Harry and Ron were in Ron's lurid orange room, playing a game of exploding snap. It was a full house indeed, for the next day was Harry's birthday.

"Bugger harry, thats the fifth time you've won in a row, can't we play something else...?" Ron pleaded, then a smirk drew across his face, "Like chess maybe?"

Harry shook his head, he knew his chances of beating ron at chess were slim to none. "I don't think so Ron, your not winning that easy." Harry grinned, and then broke into a yawn. He glanced at his watch. "Holy... its already midnight? We should probably get some sleep you know, your mum will have our heads if we sleep in too much..."

Ron nodded, yawning as well, as everyone knows, yawns are quite contagious. "Right... well, tomarrows the big day right?" he grinned, knowing Harry was so modest about being given gifts.

Indeed harry blushed slightly "Yeah.. I guess. Well... g'night Ron"

"Yeah... g'night Harry..." Ron replied.

Night fell quickly as the house grew silent... but outside the storm had just begun. Rain came pouring down in torrents, thunder rumbling its slow melodic beats in the distance.

-------------

Harry awoke to a loud snap of thunder, the storm had proceded right over the house. He sat up, bringing his arm up to his face to check his watch. 3:13 AM. He stood up and walked to the window, slipping on his glasses to watch the storm outside. Bolts of lightning would jump from cloud to cloud while bright flashes illuminated the landscape. The tree boughs hung low with collecting water, the grass gleamed and mud puddles were forming in some spots. His eyes caught on a dark mass out on the Weasley's lawn. Harry squinted trying to recognise the shape. 'One of the gnomes maybe...?' he though 'Or perhaps a fallen branch?'.

Harry gasped slightly as he realised it was a human form, sprawled out, facedown in the muddy earth. He turned swiftly towards the bed on the opposite wall, whoever it was they needed to get out of that storm, it was dangerous outside.

"Ron...! Ron wake up there's someone outside!" He reached over and shook the red-haired boy.

"...mmph... five more minutes..." Ron groaned back, rolling away from Harry's touch. Harry attempted to rouse him several times but each proved as fruitless as the last. Finally he gave up on waking his drowsy friend.

'Damnit...' Harry thought. 'I'm never going to get him up in time, they might need help' He opened the door and went down the stairs, trying not to make too much noise. (it was a full house of sleeping guests afterall) He proceded around the corner and down a short hall to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. 'Lord please, let them not be making another kid tonight...' he just reached the door when it opened infront of him. Harry stumbled back, startled that the door had moved before he touched it. A very suprised, and tired looking Arthur Weasley was blinking at the startled boy. He spoke up before Harry had time to react.

"Harry...? What're you doing up at thi-" He was cut short by Harry, who's mind finally got over being vexed by the door.

"Mr. Weasley, theres someone out on the lawn, it looks like they collapsed outside."

Arthur Weasley was not one to panic when a situation developed, not even in the wee hours of the night. He threw on a coat and grabbed his wand rushing to the front of the house. He paused for a moment to yell back for Harry to stay inside just before he swept through the door. A blast of cold wet wind in his stead. Half a minute or so pased by before Harry grew nervous. He shivered slightly, wondering who it was, if they were okay, and then his brain working again he realised; it could be a trap. He ran to the door, ignoring Arthur Weasley's request, leaping across the porch into the rain. His vision swept across the lawn looking for any sign of Mr. Weasley. He finally saw Arthur coming around the side of the house carrying a limp form in his arms.He came up to Harry and told him to open the door and alert Molly. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't a trap then.

As the two entered the doorway, Molly was already standing there with a worried look on her face. She may have had no idea why her husband had run out into the rain, but she knew there would be a serious reason. It was much to her suprise though that Harry had gone out as well. This simply would not do, they were both soaked and would need to warm up infront of the fire before going anywhere, and she had half a mind to give Arthur a talking to about letting Harry go out in such weather. She fussed over them immidiately, not noticing the bundled form in her husbands arms till they were in the light of the fireplace.

"Oh my! Arthur who is that?" she exclaimed.

"Im not sure Molly... his features are hard to see under all the muck and grass... we need to clean him up a bit, I can tell its a boy, around Harry's age..."

Bill fumbled his way down the stairs, awoken by the comotion on the lower level of the house.

"...wha's all this ruckus about?" He yawned blearily.

"Not now William... your father found someone hurt outside." Mrs. Weasley said as Arthur laid the figure down on the couch infront of the fireplace. Molly took out her wand and uttered a few words, as from the boy's toes to his forehead, the grime slowly washed away into thin air.

It was Harry's turn to be suprised as laying there on the couch, pale, bruised, and battered was Seamus Finnigan. His freckles sticking out a shallow red on his white cheeks. Strands of hair plastered to his face, he sported a black eye and his jaw had a cut. Worst was Seamus's mouth. His lip looked like it was split in three different places, as if someone had hit him in the face multiple times. Harry blinked, a cold anger brewing inside him towards whoever would have hurt his friend like this.

End of Prelude, comments, suggestions? Flames will be used to light candles in further chapters...


	2. Chapter 1: A Stranger Awakens

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, and or form own or profit from the Harry Potter series or its characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, not me (duh). The only thing I lay claim to is my plotline. This story contains slash. That is male/male relationships. If you are offended or cannot stomach suchs things your browser should have a "back" button. Use it now. If your fine with it then enjoy the story.

This is an alternate Year Six story. Events from Years One - Five of the HPBs are part of the history.

Pairings: HP/SF RW/TB

**Harry Potter and the Amulet of Omens**

_Chapter One: A Stranger Awakens_

"...Seamus...?" Harry uttered, a hint of his growing anger in his voice.

Arthur but a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm Harry down before he worked himself up. "Harry, you mean Seamus Finnigan, the boy in your year?" Harry nodded as Molly and Arthur exchanged a glance. They both knew something bad was going on. The Finnigans had a good family life and Seamus would never run away. Even if he had, there was no way he could have made it to thier house all the way from Ireland. Something must've happened to Seamus or his family.

"Arthur, I think you should contact Dumbledore about this." Molly said to her husband, her face full of worry. Mr. Weasley nodded and proceded to the kitchen looking for the floo powder so he could head to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley busied herself by walking past Bill, who still had no clue what was going on, and putting up a silencing spell on the stairs up the hall. She finally turned to her son, as if just realising he was there again.

"Oh my, William I forgot you came down, sorry we woke you but it looks one of Harry's friends is in a right spot. Could you help your father find the floo powder please?"

Bill grunted in acknowledgement, still too sleepy to completely comprehend much.

Meanwhile Harry's mind was racing. If Seamus's house had been attacked and thats why he looked like this where were his parents? Why hadn't anyone come looking for him. A dark dread crept over him as he wondered if there _was_ anyone to look for him. He gazed down at the irish boy, a the dread becoming sadness, he knew what Seamus would go through... if he had lost his parents to Voldemort. Harry had tried so hard to protect his friends from harm, he never wanted this sort of thing to happen to any of them. His thoughts lead to his father and his friends. James, Remus, and Sirius always watched eachother's backs, even though they were constantly in trouble for something. Harry felt his throut seize up, Sirius... he hated how this happened every time he thought about his godfather. It was his fault there too... he let Sirius die... he had been right there...

A dull moan of pain broke Harry from his revire, "Uuuooohhh... wh- where...?" Seamus groaned, shifting slightly on the couch. He looked around the room that was slowly coming into focus. Harry stood thier as thier eyes met, and he swore he saw the slightest hint of a smirk on Seamus' face, but it was quickly replaced by a look of painful suprise. "Harry...?"

"Your at the Weasley's Seamus, its okay your safe now." Harry replied, sitting on the end of his couch and resting on hand on Seamus leg as a signal to stop moving. Seamus sighed and put his one hand across his stomach. "The Weasley's house...? How did I get here...?"

Harry looked across the room, he could hear Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen (apariently george had missplaced the jar again) before he turned back to Seamus, who had a wand pointed at Harry's chest. His eyes gleamed with hatred and his face was twisted into a sneer.

"Time to die Harry, this victory isn't as sweet as in person but your going to pay for what you did second year..." he hissed.

-------------

In the kitchen Arthur and Bill had opened every drawer and cabinet, and still hadn't found the jar. Mrs. Weasley was looking behind the objects scattered around the room. Finally Bill made an "Aha!" as he held the tiny jar triumphantly. He proceded over to his father who took out a pinch and turned around, coming nose to nose with Albus Dumbledore. He yelped slightly, completely flabbergasted at the headmaster's sudden appearance. Dumbldore spoke a few brief words before taking out his wand and moving towards the living room. "Harry is in danger."

-------------

Harry froze with shock. Seamus cackled maniacly before he opened his mouth. "Ava-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" A strong voice roared from across the room, Seamus' wand went flying into the wall, and his hand snapped to his side from the sudden force. He yelped in suprise and turned to see Dumbledore advancing on him.

"Harry, back away from him, Seamus is not himself right now." Harry obliged quickly, drawing his own wand. He watched in horror and fascination as Seamus dove for his wand and attempted to fire a stunning curse at Dumbledore who merely blocked it. The Headmaster disarmed him once again, this time using a summoning charm to take his wand.

"Mr. Finnigan, im sure you can hear me now. This is going to be a rather painful process but its the only way to free you if your unable to free yourself." Dumbldore pointed both wands at Seamus and used a spell Harry was unfamiliar with. "Liberatius Imperio"

Seamus' reaction was indeed rather violent. He slumped to the floor rolling around as if he were having a fit. He was yelling out random words. Dumbledore's concentration was unwavering however, and he continued to advance on Seamus. Harry felt a pang of anger towards Dumbledore he didn't understand, he knew the headmaster knew what he was doing, yet he was angry that he was hurting Seamus. Harry's attention quickly went back to Seamus as the youth's voice began to change. It seemed familiar... yet Harry couldn't quite place it. He spat out a few meaningful words before he went quiet and stopped moving.

"You may have freed the brat from his prison Dumbledore, but you've opened him to a new hell. He's just like Harry now... yes... just like him indeed."

Dumbledore lowered the wands, his face grim as he turned to Harry. "We will discuss this tomarrow morning Harry, right now you need to help Mr. Finnigan deal with what has happened." Dumbledore sighed. "No doubt he will tell you once he regains conciousness, and I must ask Harry, that you express every sympathy towards him, as it is a pain you know well..."

He turned to Arthur, Molly, and Bill. "I will need your assistance at the Finnegan residence. Harry can take care of him for now, it is important we make haste... every moment will count if we are going to save them." The three of them nodded and walked up to him. A moment later they had all disapeared with a slight crack, having apparated out.

Harry was left alone with Seamus, and no one else in the house knew what was going on, as thanks to the silencing charm, they were all still blissfully asleep. He hefted Seamus onto his feet and dragged the boy over to the couch. Unfortunately, that was when Seamus decided to wake up, and in his struggle to move on his own, knocked them both over onto the piece of furnature. Harry let out a curse as his knee hit the table infront of the fireplace and Seamus wound up laying across his lap.

"Seamus... Seamus your erm... laying on me." Harry mentioned tenatively, a slight blush creeping up his neck.

Much to his shock, he felt the other boy shake violently and curl up against him more. Something hot and wet fell onto his arm, he looked down and realised that Seamus was crying. A dark pit formed in Harry's stomach, now he knew something was wrong. 'Oh lord... what happened... what has that vile, evil thing done to him.' Harry thought.

"...h-h-he's going to kill them." Seamus sobbed. "..m-my f-family" It was all he could manage to get out before he broke down further, curling into a fetal position on Harry's lap.

Harry, completely unsure what to do, put an arm around the boy and tried his best to comfort him. "Shh... Seamus... he hasn't done anything yet... Dumbledore said there may still be time to save your pare-"

"No... n-no Harry I saw them d-d-die..." Seamus cried "..its D-Dean... they made me tell h-h-him to come to my h-house... thier going to k-kill him too" Seamus looked up into Harry's eyes. Harry's heart broke at the sight, seeing his roomate with tears rolling down his face, his eyes showed how utterly hopeless Seamus felt, and Dumbledore was right; Harry knew exactly the pain Seamus was going through. To lose a loved one, especially family, was the most painful feeling in the world. He pulled Seamus into a hug, he wasn't completely sure why, but he felt it was the right thing to do. The other boy nuzzled his head into Harry's neck, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Seamus didn't care who was there, he needed someone to be there with him. Anyone to help him deal with his suffering. Deep inside, he was almost glad it was Harry, glad it was a friend, someone who knew what it felt like, and for some reason, just that it was Harry Potter. He had never been nearly so close to Harry as Ron or Hermoine, but he was glad he was so close to him now.

The two of them stayed like that for several minutes, until finally Seamus lifted his head to look at Harry again, his voice still held the pain and sadness but it wasn't wavering anymore.

"Harry... how... how do I deal with this... my family... the people I've known and loved all my life are gone... I'm all alone now..." He sniffed, seemingly on the verge of tears again.

Harry ran a hand through his sandy brown locks. "I can't tell you how... it's hard Seamus... very hard. All I can tell you, is that if you ever need someone to talk to, ill be there anytime." Seamus nodded his eyes drooping slightly. "Are you tired?" Harry asked.

Seamus nodded slowly, Harry helped him up to his feet and lead him up the stairs. He checked in Ron's room, the red-headed boy was still fast asleep. Harry crept in quietly and let Seamus lay down on his bed. He grabbed an extra pillow from the closet and put it on the floor.

"Harry..." Seamus whispered. "I...I understand if you think its too wierd but... would... would you sleep up here... by me...?" Harry was a bit suprised by that. "I...I just don't want to be alone."

Harry nodded to the other boy and put the pillow up on the bed, climbing in next to him. He was very tired after all, and didn't much think about what sort of thoughts this sight might rouse in the morning. But then, Ron was rarely the first to get up...

-------------

End of Chapter One, comments, suggestions? Flames will be used in floo travel later on...


End file.
